


Mother Fucking Wade

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets the pleasure of arresting a jerk from Clarke's past. In my Waffle House universe, a year or so in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Fucking Wade

It was boring. This stretch of road was six miles of farm road and it was dark. His body had adjusted to working nights but this was so dull he was starting to feel the pull of sleep. Bellamy hated it, but he was the rookie and this was rookie work.   
  
He perked up though when his phone dinged with a text from Clarke.

 

_Asleep yet?_

Bellamy swiped across the keyboard and sent off a response.   
  
_I’m surviving. But it is boring as hell out here. A total of three cars have passed me in the four hours I’ve been parked here._

He looked up and scanned the road. There weren’t any streetlights and his squad car’s lights were off, better to catch the speeding idiots that way. It was dark except for the glow of the interior lights on his dash and the standard issue dash laptop. His phone dinged again.

 

_I have an 8am class so I’ll be up when you get off.  You want to go to breakfast?_

His shift ended at six and between her classes and his work schedule, they barely saw each other.   
  
_Yeah, I’m down for breakfast._ _6:30?_

 

Her response came back quickly.

 

_Perfect. Don’t fall asleep…like me. I’m going to sleep rn. Love you, asshole._

 

Bellamy smiled. Their pet names were not exactly sweet but it worked.

 

The hours and hours that passed devoid of any cars were worth what happened around 5:45 am. A red Mustang blew by his squad car. The sun was just starting to rise and Bellamy laughed because it was always the red cars. He pulled out onto the road and picked up the radio.

 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m in pursuit of a late model, red mustang, clocked at 120 miles per hour in a 55.”   
  
A crackled voice came over the radio. “When you’re close enough, read me the plates and I’ll get a head start on the guy.”   
  
“Thanks,” he said to the voice on the other side.   
  
With lights and sirens on he finally got the car to pull over a few miles down the road. With the information from the dispatcher he knew that the car was registered to some dick with five unpaid speeding tickets. As he put the squad car in park he glanced over at the name on the laptop. He whistled to himself.   
  
“Shit, this is my lucky day.”

  
As he walked up to the car he schooled his face, stern and serious. The guy had the window down, sunglasses on still, the sun was just rising behind them and Bellamy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pointless glasses.

 

“Here,” the jerk shoved his license and papers at Bellamy. “I’m late, so just give me the ticket and you can go back to your speed trap.”   
  
Bellamy chuckled. He checked the license as per policy, yep, this was going to make his morning.   
  
“Wade Garrett?” The guy nodded before fiddling with his phone next to him, blowing Bellamy off. “Mr. Garrett, you’ve got five unpaid speeding tickets.”   
  
“Just give me another one so I can get home,” Wade said impatiently and Bellamy let a lazy smile spread across his face.

 

“There’s a warrant for your arrest,” he dropped the news and finally the guy looked ruffled. He gulped and Bellamy could see him trying to form an argument to try and talk his way out of this.

  
The thing was Wade Garrett was a bag of dicks. He didn’t know Bellamy, but Bellamy knew him. He was about to arrest Clarke’s ex and he was trying not to get butterflies at the thought.

 

 _“What do you mean he cheated on you and then suggested it was your fault? Who does that shit?” Bellamy asked, trying to contain his anger._  
  
“He said I didn’t sleep with him enough and he had to go elsewhere,” Clarke said calmly. She was trying to be brave telling him about this, but he could see the tears welling in her eyes. “It’s fine. It was a while ago and I know he’s a jerk. I don’t even know why I’m emotional about it. I’m so over it. He was not a good boyfriend.” 

_“I’d like to kill this guy…with my bare hands.” Clarke shook her head at him. He thought he caught the ghost of a grin though._  
  
“I shouldn’t have told you,” Clarke said, scrubbing at her eyes, her makeup was starting to run but she was trying to pull herself together. “I was just so off kilter when I saw him today and he was just so mean. I shouldn’t be affected by it anymore.”   
  
“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about being hurt by him, Clarke,” he offered, pulling her against his chest. “None of this is your fault.” 

_She curled into him further, “Please don’t, I dunno, go on some vendetta hunt for him. I’m over it and any other action just fuels his ideas that I’m not over him.”_  
  
“Got it,” Bellamy said kissing the top of her head. “But just so you’re aware, I’d like to kill him.”   
  
“That’s a typical feeling he inspires. I’d like to punch him, personally.” Clarke pulled back and smiled and Bellamy saw the glimmer of the woman she normally was. He thanked his lucky stars some fucker hadn’t crushed her spirit.   
  
“These cuffs are way too tight,” Wade grumbled as Bellamy walked him back to the squad car. “I can barely move.”   
  
“That’s how handcuffs work, pal,” Bellamy said opening the back door and covering Wade’s head pushing him into the backseat.   
  
He walked back and tagged the car for impound, before getting into the squad car again and heading to the station. It was 6:15 and the drive back to the station would take another 20 minutes, so he detoured a little and pulled into the Waffle House parking lot at 6:30 on the dot. He saw Clarke’s Kia and parked next to it.

 

“What are we doing here?” Wade asked from the backseat. He’d been quiet most of the way, just an occasional obscenity under his breath.   
  
“You’re making me late for breakfast with my girlfriend so I’m just going to stop in and tell her I’ll be right back.”   
  
“You take your girlfriend to waffle house? Wow, you’re a class act,” Wade said dryly but Bellamy just laughed at him.   
  
“It’s sentimental,” he replied and then shook his head. “But I don’t think the guy in cuffs gets to talk about class. Don’t go anywhere.”   
  
“Ha-ha.” Wade said before Bellamy slammed the door. He walked inside and saw Clarke at their usual booth.   
  
“Hey, Bellamy,” she smiled warmly at him and he remembered how much he missed seeing her, it'd only been two days but this shift was getting to him.    
  
“Don’t be mad, I have to actually swing by the station but then I’ll be back. Just wanted to stop by because I’ve got some cargo you might want to…I dunno, punch in the face maybe? He’s cuffed so-“  
  
Her mood changed and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you do?”   
  
“It’s not what I did, it’s what he did,” Bellamy answered and tilted his head towards the car out front. Clarke got up from the booth and walked to the tall windows to look and then she turned quickly and glared.   
  
“You cannot just arrest my ex boyfriend because I told you he was a jerk!”   
  
“That’s adorable. I arrested him because he has five unpaid parking tickets and a warrant. I broke no rules here, sweetheart,” Bellamy explained. He couldn’t help but smile. Clarke tilted her head.   
  
“Five unpaid parking tickets?” Bellamy nodded in response. “God, what a shithead." She hesitated a moment but then steeled herself. "Alright, well, let’s go say hi, it’d be rude if I didn’t, right?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye. He nodded again, giving her a look of approval.   
  
Bellamy opened the door and gestured for Clarke to stand where he’d been standing.   
  
“Well if it isn’t my old friend, Wade,” Clarke said oozing false kindness.

“This is police brutality. I’m going to call my lawyer!” Wade squeaked. Bellamy laughed while Clarke’s smile grew wider. 

  
“Nah, I’m not a police officer,” she said with a wink and Bellamy was pretty sure he was getting a little too much pleasure out of watching her taunt the guy. Clarke leaned over a little closer and Wade tried to glare at her but his girl just smirked in response. “I’m not going to hit you or anything, though Officer Blake here suggested it. Instead, I’ll just tell you that this guy,” she pointed over her shoulder at Bellamy with her thumb, “He’s better at everything than you ever were.” She waited a beat while Wade got the picture. “Everything.”   
  
Wade sighed and tried to look like he wasn’t uncomfortable by Clarke’s statement. She turned back to Bellamy and grabbed his face, kissing him hard and molding into his body. She let out a moan and Bellamy tried to think of baseball because he still had to take this douche to booking. Clarke pulled away and waved a careless hand to Wade before she shut the door.   
  
“If this little errand takes too long, I might need to skip my first class,” Clarke said before kissing him again.   
  
“Yeah, okay, that seems like a good plan,” he managed to get out. “Go back in there, I’m not going to leave this spot if you don’t go.”   
  
“Thanks for letting me rile Wade up,” she said before she opened the restaurant door.   
  
“What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t bring arrested ex boyfriends around for tormenting?”  


End file.
